1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pulsating devices; and, more particularly to a pulsating muscle massaging device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people suffer form various ailments, such as allergies, headaches, or arthritis. Some people endure constant pain of backaches, knee problems, or Temporomandibular Joint Syndrome. Others are affected by asthma, high blood pressure, or digestive disorders.
A book entitled What's Really Wrong With You?, by Thomas Griner, published by Avery Publishing Group, presents a revolutionary look at how muscles can affect your health. Muscle comprises more than half of the body's mass. Yet this major part of the anatomy has been consistently overlooked in traditional diagnoses of common ailments. That is, until now. In my book, I reveal how unhealthy muscles can cause a broad range of disorders, from back pain to bronchitis. I show how these problems can be successfully overcome without the use of drugs or surgery.
Divided into three parts, my book is a guide to understanding many common ailments and how they can be corrected. In Part One, I discuss how muscles become unhealthy. In Part Two, I show the physiological role of muscle in many illnesses. And to promote muscle health, in Part Three, I explain how you can perform body-friendly exercises. I also tell you how to apply my own muscle-massage technique, which has proven effective for patients with varying disorders.
One of the techniques I suggest in my book is concentrated controlled tapping of the muscle. Such percussion must be very short and very fast. There is a fraction-of-a-second delay in the stretch-reflex response, and because of this one can use considerably more pressure with percussing than with stroking. This allows one to work on deep tissues that one could not otherwise reach.
Like a stroking technique, such percussive technique takes a long time to perfect. There is a need for a machine to carry out such techniques. Such a machine should percuss faster than is humanly possible. It should not mindlessly thump. Instead, it should produce a thrust that will generate strong biological nerve response. With other prior art massagers, even those with a percussive movement, each thrust takes too long, and there are too many thrusts per second. This overloads the nerve circuits and produces a jumbled, tingling response which does nothing to release spasm. There is a need for a percussive machine that provides fewer thrusts per second, each thrust being of extremely short duration. Such a machine should be designed to be compatible with the biological recovery period of the nerve circuits, so that one's nervous system can integrate the stimulation.